The continuing objective of this project is to gain information about the way in which the behavioral effects of drugs depend on the precise details of the control of behavior by the environment. The prime focus is on behavior under control of aversive environmental events, especially procedures under which such aversive events serve other than to suppress behavior. Many experiments involve procedures in which behavior is actually maintained by the presentation of intense electric shocks. We are studying the conditions that lead to the development of such seemingly anomolous behaviors, and are comparing drug effects on these behaviors with: effects on behavior suppressed by aversive events (punishment), on behavior maintained by the termination or postponement of such events (escape, avoidance), and on responding maintained by presentation of nonaversive events (e.g., food or water presentation). Dose-effect relations for a variety of classes of drugs (amphetamines, major and minor tranquilizers, antidepressants) will be established. By careful study of the effects of a variety of classes of drugs under a broad range of behavioral procedures, and under different historical and current behavioral contexts, we hope to arrive at generalizations that will prove useful in the rational prediction of drug effects in the clinic.